


New Baby

by 3l15am



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3l15am/pseuds/3l15am
Summary: It's been a month since little Bandit came to the world, and Gerard's positive about one thing only: life had completely changed.(Or: some GerZ fluff, including a month old baby, sleepy couple, and sweetness)
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	New Baby

**Author's Note:**

> It is unbeta'd, please let me know about  
> A) a spelling/grammar mistake  
> B) a person who's willing to beta my works.
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!

Gerard stood, half hidden by the door. He wasn't sure how long was it since he first got to there, a pile of small, neatly folded baby onesies in his hands. He meant to go in, check on the baby and head out to finish sorting the laundry (the distribution between him and Lindsey was fairly arranged; he does the "around-ish-baby business", as Lindsey liked to call it: folding laundry, cleaning the nursery, washing her pacifiers, Lindsey did the actual baby-centric job: breastfeeding, changing diapers, showers), but then he saw her figure, sitting on the rocking chair with the baby in her arms, looking exhausted but also awed as she caressed the baby's face with her eyes, too scared to actually touch her face as she didn't want the baby to cry.

She- _Bandit_ \- was small, with a messy nest of dark hair, a little nose and big eyes that were exactly her mother's. These beautiful eyes were shut at the moment, as the baby slept soundly, but soon enough she twitched, opened her mouth and started crying. Lindsey didn't look too scared at that, although it wasn't exactly pleasant hearing that little, high, miserable cry, as if she was suffering horribly. Cooing at the baby with that soft, sleepy, loving voice Gerard's stomach did a rotation just by the thought of, she raised her shirt over her breast and the baby sucked on it almost immediately. 

She hummed, as Bandit touched her necklace with one, teeny tiny hand. She explored the gold for a moment, staring right at it as if it was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen, and then, still feeding on the breast, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

"Like what you see?" 

The question startled him. He looked up from where Bandit's face were pressed to Lindsey's boob, his face on fire. She didn't look angry, but amused.

"I just– Er–" He stuttered, feeling like he was caught red-handed. "I've got a pile of laundry I've just folded, I meant to go in–"

"But you preferred to stare?"

"No! I'm…"

"A perv." She chuckled. Bandit moved a little, wincing as the movement of Lindsey's chest bothered her get a grip on the nipple. "Ow, _Bandit–_ "

"What's wrong?" Gerard asked, relieved Bandit took the focus from his staring.

"She's pinching me." That was true; Bandit's little fingers clenched on Lindsey's chest, gripping a handful of skin. Gerard walked inside the nursery, it was dark with just the night-light illuminating the room. He put the pile of clothes on the changing table and headed to his wife, taking Bandit's hand in his own so that she wouldn't pinch Lindsey. Lindsey breathed out. "Thanks, sweetheart." She said sweetly. "Make sure to sort the clothes, though, your daughter needs a change. _Urgently._ "

"Is she ready for the night?" He asked, opening the onesies drawer. 

"Yes! I bathed her, fed- ing?- her, I'll change her nappy and we'll call it a night. Well, for the next four hours, that is."

She looked exhausted, and Gerard wanted to let her sleep through a decade. He knew he couldn't handle a baby on his own, though. But giving her the whole night wouldn't hurt. Tomorrow she'll do the same. She wasn't the long sleeper anyway. "If you can pump some milk for the night, I'll get up to feed her in four hours."

She smiled. "I'm empty, sir. Gonna take a while to refill those." She looked at her own breasts, one covered by her shirt, one by the baby's mouth and head. "'s okay, though. I won't get much sleep anyway."

"Still sore?" 

The whole giving birth process took her _hours_ , and she had to get sutured up, Bandit's head, apparently, was too big. He was constantly marveling at how brave she was, how she barely complained even when she was sore and tired and barely thinking straight. How whenever he'd done something to help around the house, even if it was his turn, she looked amazed. 

"It's better now." Was her response. Ever so optimistic. "Two weeks ago I couldn't _move_. It was horrible. At least I can sit now."

"You should sit on your bottom, lady." 

She smiled wider. "No way. I always sit on the front." 

He couldn't help but kissing her forehead. "You're so brave, baby. The best mother _ever_."

"I've got the best father _ever_ with me."

He kissed her forehead again. "Do you want me to fill the bathtub for you?"

"Please."

***

He was in the bed, tucked up with a book, when she came out of the shower. Wearing only a bathrobe. Her hair was wet, eyes shining and happy even though she had black circles around them. So, so beautiful. "Hi there, beautiful." He said, and she looked pleasantly surprised to see he was still awake.

"Hi yourself, handsome."

"Ready for bed?"

"Always."

It made him laugh. She sat on the bed, running her fingers through her hair and he could smell her shampoo all the way to his side of the bed. "How was it like?"

"Hm?"

"Actually washing yourself, instead of rinsing off quickly before B's waking up?" That was how their showers went for the last month. Taking a shower when the other's asleep, Lindsey needed the toilet once every ten minutes and it was impossible to shower when she was awake. Sleepy showers weren't the greatest, too. It was horrible to be so tired and so close to the bed, but unable to get there because you had to use soap, get dried up, and put clothes on. Lately, they've started snoozing wherever physically possible. Gerard couldn't count the amount of times he'd wake up, sitting near the kitchen island with his head on his arms, or the amount of time he'd walk into the nursery to find Lindsey fast asleep with the baby nursing from her, unaware and unbothered to the fact her mother was, in fact, asleep.

"Amazing. Had a chance to wash my hair, for the first time in a while."

"Yeah, I can smell it."

She grinned at him, crawling under the blanket and laying on her side to face him. "I love you, sweetheart." She said, yawning. 

"I love you too, baby. You did just great today."

"You weren't so bad yourself."

He smiled as she stretched over to turn the light off. He got closer to her, pressing a kiss on her lips.

"G'night." She murmured, already sleepy. He reached out to hold her hand. "Good night, beautiful."

***

When he woke up, it was seven hours later from Bandit's crying. Their bedroom door was opened to allow the sound of Bandit's cry to enter the room, although it was weird sleeping with the door opened. He looked up, Lindsey was cuddled into a little ball, her back turned to him so all he could see was a mess of black hair and the tip of her ear perking from between the hair and the blanket. He got up, walking to the nursery. Bandit's diaper was full and he changed it, kissing her belly and her little chest and her forehead. He held her close for a while, watching her face as she closed her eyes again and fell asleep. She was so similar to Lindsey, so similar to _him._ Better than anything he'd imagine. She barely winced when he put her back in her crib, and before he could blink he was already back in the bed, hugging Lindsey from behind, and she melted into the hug, her body fills all the gaps in his own and vice versa, like two pieces of puzzle. 

"Is she 'wake?" She asked sleepily, her voice hoarse and thick with sleep. 

"She's asleep now. It's okay." He said, and she nodded, drifting off again in a second.

He kissed her shoulder from above the robe and closed his eyes again. Surrounded by her scent, her warmth, her weight pressed to his chest and stomach and thighs, he'd fall asleep in a minute.


End file.
